Children of Fey and Night: Chapter Six
The Legion of Thieves Children of Fey and Night Suckerstone Bar Lissa Altanik ' "You sure about this?" Max said uncomfortably. "''Certo," Dawn said. "If you want, you can wait out here. Or, better yet, find some iron weapons." We had decided that Max should stay out of the bar. His aura was far too bright to be stealthy - nothing like Dawn's, or even mine. If we didn't want to attract attention, we needed to blend in with the vampires. Dawn already passed for one, if the queen was any indication, and my own heritage comes from Hecate - the inventor of vampires. Dawn and I walked into the Suckerstone Bar. It was a totally empty room, apart from a set of stone stairs leading underground. Dawn walked down, and I followed her. The bar looked insane. The walls were all dark grey stone with small chunks of rusty metal scattered randomly about them. There were two billiards tables; one that people were playing on, and one that was in three pieces and stained with blood. There was only one light, and it was a dim red that hung from a wire overhead. Oh, and there were two people who had just stood up from stools - one had spilled the red liquid in his mug - and started to fight. One of them, a greased-blonde wearing black jeans and a white button-down, made the first punch. His opponent, a slender guy with messy black hair, was caught off-guard and fell to the ground. "Oh, it's on, now," the dark-haired one said with a massive grin that showed off his long, sharp canines. Without getting up off the floor, he swung his legs around the blonde guy and swept him off his feet. They both got up again. The blonde one kept punching and kicking, while the dark-haired one dodged and struck whenever his foe was open. I took my eyes away from the brawling vampires when Dawn kicked another guy in the face. "Hands off, bastardo." The guy lingered a bit, then Dawn shouted, "I said fanculo, and I mean it." I nudged her shoulder. "We're trying not to grab too much attention..." Something hit the back of my head, and I fell a bit. "Hey, watch it," Dawn said to the blonde brawler. I looked up and got a pretty good idea of what had happened; he'd tried punching the other guy, other guy dodged, the punch hit me. "That... was a low blow," the dark-haired one said. He leaned back, putting both his hands on the ground, and started kicking the blonde one repeatedly. Now the blonde one was on the ground. "This was a fight between you and me. You do not hurt someone else." "Like you're any better, Trey." The blonde spat his name like it was physically repulsive. "I accidentally hit one chick because you keep ducking and I'm the bad guy, but when you put the entire vampire community in danger by taking that fey..." Trey gave the blonde a left hook in the jaw. "You're blowing things out of proportion, Will. Vampires aren't going to suddenly get wiped out because of Alyssa's choice." Dawn glanced sharply at Trey and Will. "Alyssa?" she whispered to me. "Yeah," I muttered. "We've found the vampire who took her." We weren't the only ones in the bar to come to that conclusion. Around us, several other vampires started looking at them. The one who had been making a pass at Dawn was the first to speak. "Trey? You're the one who took the fairy princess?" Somehow he managed to make the words "fairy princess" sound dark and foreboding. "I didn't take her," Trey growled. "She came with me on her own free will. There's a difference." He gulped down another half a glass of blood. "That doesn't matter!" a woman shouted. "The Fair Folk have magics enough to destroy our people! And they will if you do not return their princess!" After that, the bar brawl instantly escalated. Every single patron decided to follow Will's example and gang up on Trey. Some punched, some clawed, some brought out their fangs, and one picked up the intact pool table and threw it. "Because that's a normal reaction," I muttered. "Lissa, we've got to get him out of here," Dawn told me. "They're going to kill him, and he knows where Alyssa is." Dawn grabbed my hand and forced our way through to the front. "We're on your side," she said to Trey. I took Trey's arm and pushed through to get out of the crowd. Dawn hit the vampires who got too close to us. In under a minute, we were out of the crowd and rushing up the stairs. Max was waiting outside for us. He saw us come up and he gave a wave. "This is Trey, he's the one who went with the princess, there's an angry mob after us, let's move." I said all of this without stopping for breath. The four of us ran as fast as we could. The last thing we heard from Suckerstone Bar was Will's voice shouting "Don't let 'im get away!" '''Chapter Seven Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Chapter Page Category:Children of Fey and Night